


Summer's End

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, It's been like 5000 years since i've updated this series, M/M, i'm sorry if this is not up to par with everything i normally write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo are separated all summer long but does absence really make the heart grow fonder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so you guys are probably (not) all wondering where have been as far as this series goes... Well, truth be told, I've been trying to have my own summer fun this past month or so and that explains lack of updates. Not to mention my inspiration in this series had all but fizzled on me. That was, until it got me thinking about summer time! I know it's been forever since I've last updated this series but I really do thank you all for being so patient with me! I hope you enjoy this latest installment!! :) xx

Their summer was supposed to be one for the books. The plan was simple: work all day and party all night, going to concerts, partying with Phasma’s cousin, driving out to the Dells. The three of them couldn’t wait to have the best summer of their lives. 

But then, the unexpected happened. Hux’s mother informed him that his surrogate mother had reached out, asking to meet Hux. When Brendol and Rosamund wanted to try for one more child, doctors found she was unable to conceive another. They turned to an old friend of Rosamund’s to be their surrogate. They had asked if she wanted to be in Hux’s life after he was born but felt it was best that he never knew about her until the time was right. After Hux was born, she had quietly left and moved out West, living a peaceful life, only writing to Rosamund from time to time. 

At first, Hux didn’t know how to handle the news. Yes, she was their son but the fact that this woman carried him was not his birth mother shook him. He felt as though nothing was making sense and was disconnected. He shut out his friends for a week, leaving his parents to question whether even telling Hux that he was born via surrogate was a good idea. After some time, he contemplated on the thought of meeting his surrogate mother. When it was first brought up, he refused. His parents asked him a second time three days later and he said he would think about it. A few days later, he agreed that it would be good to meet her, offering a bit of closure on his family life. So it was arranged that he would go to California for the summer and live with his surrogate mother, Chelsea, in Los Angeles. 

Kylo and Phasma couldn’t believe he was going to California for the whole summer. It threw a huge wrench in their plans but they were supportive. They all came round his house the night before he was to set off to California. 

“Maybe she’s actually pretty normal,” said Kylo. “I mean, it can’t get any worse than having Brendol for a dad, right?” 

Hux shrugged. “She has to be. Why else would my mother ask her to carry me around for some odd months anyway?” 

They promised to all stay in touch, even with differing time zones. Kylo figured that as long as Phasma was around, they could still have a pretty great summer in Wisconsin. Sadly, their group was to be separated once more during the summer. Han and Leia announced that Kylo was to spend his summer with his uncle and cousin in New York, working at a local camp near the Catskill Mountains. 

“Why can’t you guys just let me work with Lando at his body shop??” Kylo argued. “Wouldn’t you rather I spend my hours doing something useful?” 

“You need to spend more time with your cousin,” said Leia. “Besides, when the school year starts, we can discuss you working at the body shop with Lando. Right now, I think working at Camp Crystal Pond would really help you and your cousin bond!” 

Ah, his cousin. The one they just found out he had. The bombshell no one saw coming last time Uncle Luke came to visit. What could they possibly have in common? The only thing he knew was that she could take him down arm wrestling (though that was one time). This summer was shapping up to be his worst so far. 

As soon as he told Phasma the news, she had her own bad news as well. Originally, she and her cousin were going to spend a couple of weeks in London but plans changed when she decided to take an internship in Chicago. So now Phasma was going to be working at the Renaissance Faire on the weekends as well as working as a lifeguard at the local pool. 

“So much for the best summer of our lives,” said Phasma. “But look on the bright side, I’ll have enough money to maybe visit one of you before school starts.” 

“Sucks you have to prance around in big fru-frus, pretending your some dainty princess,” Kylo joked. 

Phasma rolled her eyes. “Please, I’m sure they wouldn’t be able to find a dress for someone my height! If I could be cast as a knight, that’d be totally badass.” 

“I hope so too.” 

 

It was the beginning of August and it had been three days since Kylo had last spoken to Hux; at least a day since he last talked to Phasma. Neither of them could get a hold of Hux since they all last spoke to him collectively. 

“Well, connection sucks balls out here,” groaned Kylo, lying in bed in his cabin at night. “That’s why I can’t Skype you guys every night.” 

“I’m sure you’re the only one with those problems,” mused Phasma. “I can see Hux crystal clear but you always seem to cut in and out.” 

“Ugh, I can’t wait to be out of the woods and get some working internet for once. Where the hell has he been though?” 

“He’s your boyfriend, you should know. You think he’ll come by before you’re done with camp there?” 

Kylo doubted it. Hux and he promised to try to talk every day over the summer but with the long distance, bad connection, Hux trying to make some sort of connection with Chelsea and Kylo being in the middle of nowhere, Kylo’s hopes were dwindling. It would take a miracle for Hux to magically appear near the Catskill Mountains. Plus, Hux wasn’t much for grand romantic gestures. The night before Hux left for California, Kylo showed up on a motorcycle his grandfather used to own and drove him up to a cliff where the two of them could go star gazing and make out. It would be the day pigs flew if Hux did anything on that scale of romantic. 

“Phas, when was the last time Hux did anything romantic ever?” Kylo rolled his eyes. 

“Ben Solo, my silly child, you’d be pleasantly surprised with how romantic Armitage Hux can be,” Phasma chuckled. “Especially when you least expect it.” 

“Hard to believe.” 

“I gotta go, sadly I will be back at the Renaissance Faire once more this weekend so I probably won’t be talking as much. But on the plus side, it’ll be my last weekend working there.” 

“What? I was really hoping to go there when I came back to see you in action!” 

“What is there to see? I’m in a dress that’s three inches too short for me and suffocates my boobs all while using ye olde Shakespeare language. Did I mention last week that some douche from our class tried to hit on me at work? Gag me with a spoon. Bye.” 

As soon as the other line clicked, Kylo heard the door swing open. He looked up and saw his bunkmate was coming back from the dinner hall. He was a few inches shorter than Kylo, with dark curly brown locks and a smile that could win over a million hearts. A long time ago, Poe Dameron used to live in Kylo’s neighborhood. They went to kindergarten together, all the way up to third grade when his mom got a job working as a pilot at JFK airport. It was crazy to find him in the same place, as they hadn’t spoken in almost ten years. But it took time for them to begin their friendship again. 

“Hey Ben,” greeted Poe. Kylo didn’t mind that Poe sometimes referred to him as Ben. It was weird at first, but since Poe had always knew him as Ben, he learned to get used to it. Poe would call him Kylo, but he always knew him as Ben. “Did you hear back from him yet?” 

“No,” said Kylo sadly, sitting up on his bed. “Phasma hasn’t heard from him either. I’m worried.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Poe sat next to him and patted him on the back. “He’s probably enjoying the California air and soaking in that much needed Vitamin D!” 

“He hates the sun.” 

“Okay, so maybe he’s getting plenty of shade! I’m sure he’s just, spending time with his surrogate. You know, bonding and all that.” 

Kylo shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder!” 

“Easy for you to say! At least your boyfriend is here…” 

“My ears are ringing!” Poe and Kylo heard someone say within earshot. 

Just then, two people walked into their cabin. Poe’s boyfriend, Finn, lived in the cabin just across the way from them. Kylo’s cousin, Rey, lived in the cabin with all the girl campers, but made frequent trips to the other side, often times staying out with the guys. Finn sat right next to Poe while Rey plopped herself right on Poe’s bed. 

“Can’t wait for this week to be over with,” Finn sighed. “I’m running low on clean clothes and I can’t keep turning all of my shirts inside out!” 

“Aaah laundry day!” Poe smiled. “The one day where I don’t have to smell like the great outdoors, you know, unlike some people I know…” The three of them all turned to Rey. She was flipping through one of Poe’s magazines when she looked back at the boys, scowling. 

“It’s my perfume, you dingos!” Rey snapped. “Sorry I like to smell like a pine tree.” 

“Better than what Uncle Luke smells like when he visits,” Kylo mumbled. 

“Pipe down, my dad smells fine!” 

“Okay…” 

“What’s going on between you and Armie anyway? Has he finally talked to you?” 

“For the umpteenth time, his name is Hux!” 

This was typical between the cousins, despite being a year younger, Rey felt as though she knew more than Kylo did. Before her mother passed on, she traveled from place to place while her mother worked as an archeologist. After a heart attack sidelined her from work, Rey spent her days going from school to helping care for her sick mother. It was before her death she learned of her father, Luke, and the rest of his family. It was a rough start being introduced to the family, especially when she met her cousin. 

Rey didn’t know what to think of him, except for the fact that he was some emo punk. He may have been a few inches taller than him but she could take him down in a boxing match perhaps. At least she was able to beat him in arm wrestling when they first met. She certainly wasn’t thrilled when she found out he was coming out to Catskills to spend the summer with her working. She thought he was going to be an absolute nightmare. At first, he was. They agreed to keep their distance from one another and pretend they didn’t know each other. But then when they found to be hanging out with the same people, it was almost inevitable that they got along. They had their moments but now they could tolerate one another. Also, much to Rey’s surprise, Kylo was actually pretty good with kids. 

“I still don’t get what it is with you and your friends using different names,” Rey rolled her eyes. “It’s not like Ben is such a bad name?” 

“Grandpa changed his name so why can’t I?” 

“Because Grandpa wasn’t a weirdo like you were?” 

Kylo wrinkled his nose, sticking his tongue out at his cousin. Real mature, Rey thought. 

“Look,” Rey sighed. “If it makes you feel any better, he is still into you, for some odd reason I can’t explain. He calls you every time and you all try to Skype, despite the shitty internet service we have. My point is, don’t freak out. He’ll reach out to you and if you really miss him that much, you can always pick up the phone. Simple as that.” 

Rey hopped off the bed and took a bow. “If you lads excuse me, I’m on night duty. Gentlemen, til we meet again in the mess hall.” 

The three of them watched Rey as she left the cabin. She was right, Kylo thought. Who was he to have to wait for Hux to give him the first ring anyway? He could very well be the one to make the call himself! He didn’t get why he had to be so chicken shit about everything. 

“I’m gonna do it,” Kylo declared. 

“Do what?” asked Finn. 

“I just need to know that everything’s fine with Hux. I mean, I don’t think anything too bad has happened to him but I mean…” 

“If it’ll help calm your nerves, go for it then!” 

“We can give you some privacy if you want,” Poe offered. “We were just about to head over to Finn’s cabin for some Clue. Care to join us?” 

“Maybe. We’ll see.” 

“Suit yourself. Hope it goes well!”   
Kylo smiled weakly as Finn and Poe left him alone in the cabin. He took the phone out of his pocket, swiping it open. Looking at the keypad, he was hesitant to dial the number. What was there to get so worked up about? This was Hux for Pete’s sake! But what if the reason why he hadn’t heard from Hux was because Hux didn’t want to talk to him anymore? An outlandish thought, perhaps, but what if…? 

Kylo pushed the negative thoughts aside and dialed the number. He waited for the number to register and then one ring. 

Two rings. 

Three rings. 

“Hello?”


End file.
